Eye of Xanathar
| used-by = | variants = | rules = }} Collectively called the Eleven Eyes of the Xanathar, the eyes of Xanathar were the true ensurers of the Xanathar's Thieves' Guild's success. Culture The Eleven Eyes of Xanathar were ranked from First Eye to Eleventh Eye. This ranking was not the "order of strength" but the "order of seniority". This ranking had no hierarchical meaning, but higher ranked ones were more likely to be helped by lower ranked ones. This ordering of seniority was not questioned. Even by those who were more important to the organization but were not an eye for a long time. Incompetent ones like the drow eye of Xanathar Korask Nevae were avoided by the others. Weaker eyes' jobs revolved around information gathering and bribery, which included charming people into compliance. Stronger eyes' jobs were the same but of a more important nature and included assassinations. When an eye died, a new one was recruited into their ranks. The Xanathar sometimes killed eyes like the aforementioned Korsak for incompetence. Abilities All eyes of Xanathar were trained in backstabbing their enemies, stealth, intimidation, observation, and had some general insight in matters of Waterdeep. All eyes of Xanathar were given an Eye of the Master. It was a minor artifact, which was only usable by an eye. An eye learnt to draw out more powers from it as he or she mastered his or her arts as an eye. Its powers included an improvement to the user's sight. They gained low-light vision and/or darkvision depending on their skill with it. They also gained magical divination abilities like the ability to use detect magic, see invisibility, and true seeing. Particularly proficient eyes could let the Eye of the Master fly around and see through it. These powers could be used by holding the Eye of the Master before the eye's eye. More adept ones could let it float before their eye. Even more adept ones grew a physical retractable tentacle from the back of their heads. By attaching the Eye of the Master to this tentacle, the eye of Xanathar could shoot eye rays in a fashion similar to the beholders' from the artifact. The possible rays were charm person, hold monster, inflict moderate wounds, and poison. Their mundane abilities were the abilities to backstab, which they could enhance with the help of their Eye of the Master, special skills in the usage of poison, and complete knowledge of the Xanathar's Thieves' Guild portal network. Possessions The most important possession of any eye of Xanathar was the Eye of the Master. It was the focus of most of an eye's abilities. It was such a powerful tool that the Xanathar believed it to be enough of a reward to its eyes. After working for one year or more, an eye was given a jet-black suit of studded leather armor. This armor was special. First, it had a subtle eye on the chest. It seemed to darken the area around the eye and the eye could hide easier in an area that was not bright to begin with. Second, enchanting this suit of armor was done at a 20% discount by a mage of the thieves' guild. Relationships There existed eleven eyes of Xanathar. Together, they formed the Eleven Eyes of Xanathar. They were the most trusted agents of Kirukeskai, who held the title "the Xanathar". Specifically, they were its spy-assassins. Their duties included feeding the Eye with information and killing its obstacles. Kirukeskai gave them access to the thieves' guild's most important secrets, each an Eye of the Master, direct help on demand, and a lot of freedom. For example, they were allowed to pursue their own agenda. However, the Xanathar had the last say in everything they did. Incompetent eyes were killed or even eaten by the Xanathar. The Xanathar usually helped an eye on demand, but had a low opinion of those who asked its help too often. Each one of the eleven eye of Xanathar was chosen by one of the eleven Masters of the Xanathar's Thieves' Guild. However, the Masters were not the eyes' superiors. An eye of Xanathar reported to the Xanathar and not to the Master who chose him or her. Some Masters tried to undermine the eye, particularly the one from his or her part of the guild, but those attempts were generally exceeded by fear from the Xanathar or simple loyalty to the thieves' guild. The eyes of Xanathar had a good relationship among themselves. They were not averse to help each other. However, it was rare for more than two eyes to work on the same task. This was due to the danger of an excess of cross purposes. History At some point during the 14 DR, the Xanathar ordered its Masters to choose one agent. They were to send this agent to their superior. After and assessment process conducted by the beholder itself, the agents who passed became the Eleven Eyes of Xanathar. Those who failed the intrusive assessment process went insane. Notable members ;Attracius: He was the Fifth Eye. ;Garag: The Ninth Eye wanted to collect information about a wizard, who visited Waterdeep for an annual gathering. ;Guillaume: The Eighth Eye believed information to be vital for his organization's success. ;Korask Nevae: The Eleventh Eye was particularly incompetent. He was devoured by the Xanathar after not completing a typical assignment. Appendix References Category:Organizations Category:Prestige classes Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Skullport